


these watermelon smiles can't ripen underwater

by the_milliners_rook



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/pseuds/the_milliners_rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll find a way to make him lose that frown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these watermelon smiles can't ripen underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Panic! at the Disco's Behind The Sea.

Sweet smelling. Fluorescent pink. Striped dark green and light green in a tangled mess. Far too big to fit on his face. This is what Momo likes to calls Shirou-chan’s watermelon smile and Momo prefers infinitely more than the natural frown that appears on lukewarm days and other variations. But she gets to see this; quarter of a compromise, whenever she tries to visit him with his favourite fruit in hand, like bribery, the cost is his green smile and he has to not act like a stranger, the aloof captain others believe him to be. Because she misses him; and they both know that, regardless of their positions in the hierarchy.

Head lowered, teal eyes half-closed, his tongue roves through the pink texture and black stones, greedily devouring every part, not a drop to spill in the aftermath. He doesn’t notice her watching him with a fond smile on her face as he eats his favourite food. Except for when he does. “What?”

“Nothing.” Momo says, dimples at the ready, the picture-perfect look of innocence.

“You’re staring.”

“Am not.” So what if she is? One look from his high and might iciness shows that he is much displeased. Well. Not so much as displeased as just a little bit annoyed. Momo knows a challenge when she sees one; and today she will find a way to make him resort to his childish antics. She can’t help but sigh at the memories. His pettiness and gruff exterior used to mean affection in thinly veiled ridicule. It still does to this day, she knows, but it’s less discernable now.

He only sighs. Shirou-chan won’t be losing his temper today. Or so he thinks.

“You’re being childish.”

Her very mature response is to stick out her tongue out and wink. Momo’s a charming girl at the best of times.

“Stop it, Momo.”

Aha! Success. A marginal one, but Momo thinks that there’s nothing wrong with a little less formality between two friends.

The words ‘make me’ are quick to roll on her tongue, but Momo decides to let them go in favour of some sisterly advice. “I think you need to stop being so serious, Shirou-chan.” He doesn’t correct her, and so she takes it as her cue to continue. “There’s nothing wrong with lightening up.” She’s not asking him to be carefree like his vice captain, but, there’s no harm with discarding his workaholic practices every once in a while.

“I have work to do.” Shirou-chan’s answer is as blunt as she expects. But there’s no malice in it, and he shrugs his answer away like a second skin.

That’s a terrible excuse and Momo knows it. With a pointed look, she says. “Yet you’re talking to me and eating watermelons.”

Heat flushes across his cheeks like morning sunrises; pretty colours that make her smile. As expected, Shirou-chan has his excuses, his loophole logic that Rangiku-chan uses but in a less advantageous manner; her childhood friend still doesn’t quite meet her eyes as he mutters, “Watermelon breaks are special and not to be taken for granted.”

“Would you rather be working? I can go, if you like.” Curiously asking, Momo watches his expression, waiting for her idea to fully form in her mind. The pinkish blush darkens as he hesitates in voicing his response. But that’s answer enough; time has passed, and Momo knows what to do to bring back that entertaining demeanour of his. She hides her smile, and feigns disappointment. “I’ll go, then.”

But not without taking the delectable watermelons too.

“Momo!” He sounds so scandalized that she begins to run.

“Catch me if you can!” She teases, before the door shuts behind her. And she’s gone.

Of course he’ll follow. Because nothing can tear him away from his precious snack—and there’s nothing like the happiness on his face when he’s reunited with his tasty watermelon. And his smile—soft pink, slightly upturned, fitting on his face—is the best satisfaction she’s ever seen from him in a long time.


End file.
